Every day life
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: With a wedding and a baby on the way nothing can go wrong, right.
1. Chapter 1

Ben and john have dating for almost a year and they have a baby on the way. Lately they've been fighting a lot and john gets tired of Ben's stubbornness so he breaks up with him. Two weeks later john gets shot because his new partner didn't have his back like Ben did. Ben hears about it and goes to the hospital. John is packing his stuff he turns when he hears the door shut. Ben sees that his arm is in a cast. John smiles

"Hey"

Ben doesn't say anything he just walks up to john and hugs him but not tight cause he didn't want to hurt john but john hugs him back.

"You sacred the hell out of me. I thought I lost you"

"I'm sorry"

"Are you ok"

"Are you ok"

"I am now"

They pull back and stare at each other then kiss passionally. Now resting there foreheads against each other panting.

"I've really missed you coop"

"Yeah I missed you too both of you"

"I'm sorry john"

"For what"

"For being a stubborn asshole"

"It's your nature you can't help it"

Ben pushes john playfully.

"Shut up I'm serious coop"

John laughs

"I shouldn't have said that back then and I'm so sorry"

John sits on the bed and just looks at Ben.

"It killed me when you said that"

"I know and as soon as I said it I felt like a complete asshole. I was just upset about my mom's rapist getting out and I took it out on the love of my life and I'm so sorry I-"

"Wait what"

"What"

"What did you just say?"

"I um I-"

John laughs Ben turns around embarrassed and leaves but before he walks out he says he's sorry. John calls after him but he doesn't answer. The next day john is cleared to leave. He goes home to find Ben on the couch watching TV. He goes over to him.

"Do you know how much that cab fare was?"

Ben jumps

"John why didn't you call me'

"I been calling you since nine in morning"

"I'm sorry"

"You're always sorry now days"

John walks off Ben goes after him and turns him around.

"John wait I was just freaked out about yesterday"

"About what"

"What I said"

"Why you didn't mean it"

"No I did I just froze"

"And why did you leave"

"Because you had a huge creepy grin on your face. I thought you were laughing at me and I freaked ok"

John smiles that huge grin again.

"See just like that. I thought you didn't feel the same way"

"Well you caught me off guard and just ran out on me. You didn't give me time to say I love you too"

Ben looks up.

"What really"

"Of course I've been in love with you for a while now. I was just afraid you wouldn't say it back or even worse say thank you"

"Same here I'm sorry I didn't pick you up. I was just afraid to face you. I thought you didn't want to see me"

"I'm sorry too for making you feel like I didn't want to see you"

Ben wipes a tear away from john eye.

"So you love me and I love you"

"Yeah is that bad"

"No it's wonderful"

John: so are you I'm lucky I have you

They kiss then john rubs Ben's four month old belly.

"So how jar."

"He's been good he just missed his daddy"

"Well daddy's not going anywhere any more well except for work but don't worry I'll be back"

They kiss again then john smells pizza.

"I smell pizza"

"Yeah I ordered it for you when you get home but then all that went down. I'm sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry. Now cone on I'm starving for some real food not that crap they call food at the hospital"

They eat there food and later head upstairs, Where they fall asleep. The next morning Ben wakes up to the smell of hot food so he goes downstairs and in to the kitchen to find john cooking.

"Coop"

John turns and walks over to Ben and kisses him.

"Morning Sherman"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your cooking"

"You seem surprised"

"Yeah you never cook"

"Well maybe I wanted to do this for my fiancé and the mother of my child"

"Why do I have to be the mother?"

"Because you're the one that's print"

"So that doesn't make me"

Ben stops talking.

"What is it?"

"You said fiancé"

"Yeah is that a problem"

"No I just"

"You're so cute when you do that"

"Shut up coop seriously why did you say that"

John pulls out a red box and sets it on the counter.

"I guess you already know what I'm going to ask you so will you"

"If you ask me the right way I might"

"Well I might have but you ruined it"

"You're the one who said fiancé not me. So are you"

"Ok"

John gets down on one knee.

"I can't believe your making me do this and I just got shot"

"Yeah in the arm"

John smiles

"Ben Sherman I fell in live with you the moment I laid eyes on you. In that rookie uniform. God you looked so sexy."

Ben smiles

"And those eyes there the most amazing thing I've ever seen. You've given me the greatest gift in life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make hot sweaty love to you forever."

Ben blushes

"Keep it pg coop"

"Awe I made you blush"

"John!"

"Alright I'll stop. Benjamin Sherman will you marry me?"

"Yes coop I'll marry you"

"You will"

"Yes now get up here"

"Can I get a little help?"

Ben helps john up and they kiss.

"I love you john cooper"

"I love you too Benjamin Sherman"

They kiss again and john rubs bens belly.

"And I love you too Alex Sherman cooper and I can't wait for you to get here"

"Me too"

They kiss again and rest their foreheads against each others then Ben looks at coops arm.

"God coop please don't ever do that I was so worried about you"

"Sorry"

"Next time be more careful"

"I promise but it wasn't my fault my new rookie didn't have my back like you always did. He left me alone and I got shot from behind"

"I would have never left you"

"I know always had each others back?"

"And we always will no matter what"

"No matter what I love you Mr. Ben Sherman cooper"

"I love you too Mr. John Sherman cooper"

"Come on let's eat before the food gets cold"

"Wait aren't you forgetting something"

"What oh right"

John opens the box and pulls out the rings. He gives one to Ben and puts the other one on

Ben's finger and Ben puts the other one on john's finger.

"There you go my love"

Ben: "thank you my love"

They kiss and john leads Ben to the table and he sits down"

"You just relax and let me take of you"

"But you're the one that's hurt not me"

"I know but your four months pregent Ben you can't take of me like that ok. Just let

I do this for you"

"ok just don't over do it. If you feel tired just rest"

"I promise"

They kiss

"Thank you"

"Anything for you"

"Like desert"

"You're favorite"

"Which is?"

"Chocolate ice cream covered in syrup and cheese topped with gummy bears"

"That sounds good"

"That sounds gross"

"You never tried it"

"And I never will"

John fixes bens desert and gives it to him. Then they go over to the couch and sit down. Ben is eating and staring at john.

"What"

"Try it"

"No"

"Come on just one bite"

"Forget it"

"Please for me"

John groans

"Ben"

"Please please please

"Ok fine but one bite no more"

Ben smiles and grabs a spoonful and holds it out for john to eat and he does. John quickly runs to the sink and spits it out and starts rinsing his mouth out. Ben is on the couch still and laughing.

John starts coughing "John: shut up that is so not funny"

"Yes it is"

John laughs

"On it's not"

"I'm sorry teddy"

John stops laughing and looks at Ben.

"I thought I told you not to fucking call me that"

Ben stops laughing. John gets up and walks over to the counter and leans on it.

"I'm sorry I just hate it when you call me teddy. I didn't mean to yell or curse"

Ben gets up and walks over to john"

"Like I hate it when you call me kid I'm not a kid coop"

"I know it's just when we first started out together you were like my kid brother"

"Yeah well things have changed were living together having a baby getting married for Christ sake"

"Ok I'm sorry I won't call you kid any more"

"And I won't call you teddy"

"I'm sorry if I scared you before"

"Don't be its ok"

They hug and kiss.

"Now can you massage my feet there killing me?"

"Anything for you"

They sit back and watch TV. Later on Ben falls asleep so john takes him upstairs where they both fall asleep. Seven thirty in the morning Ben wakes up to the sound of the alarm clock. He shuts it off and realizes he's in bed.

"What the hell."

He turns to john

"John wake up"

John wakes up

"What is it?"

"How did I get in here?"

"I um"

"You didn't"

"I did"

"Damn it john"

"I'm sorry I was just trying to-"

"I don't care I told you not to god you could have just woke me up"

"I didn't want to"

"You know sometimes you can be so fucking overbearing"

John doesn't say anything he just stares at Ben.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

John gets up and starts to get dressed.

"I didn't want you to hurt your back by sleeping on that small couch with me so sorry for being fucking worried about you."

"Coop"

John leaves

"John"

Four forty-five in the afternoon Ben calls john who's not answering so he leaves a message to meet him at the doctor's office. He goes there to find john sitting in the waiting room he walks over to him.

"Hey john"

"I'm only here for Alex"

"Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk"

The doctor comes over "Ben Sherman"

John gets up

"Here"

John walks past Ben.

"John"

"Look do you want me here or not"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go

The doctor looks curious at them both "is everything ok"

"Yeah fine"

John walks in the back followed by Ben and the doctor. About an hour later they leave john walks Ben to his car then he walks over to his.

"John"

John opens the car door and just looks at Ben.

"What"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too I can be a little overbearing"

"A little"

"Ok a lot I just don't want anything to happen to you"

"Same with me that's why I was so mad your arm and back you could have really hurt yourself"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about you"

"And me you I love you"

John walks over to bens car and hugs him

"I love you too"

They kiss

"So do you forgive me?"

"Yeah I forgive you"

"Can you come home now?"

"Yeah I'll follow you"

They kiss again then head home. Sitting on the couch eating there holding each other.

"So any ideas"

"For what"

"Wedding date"

"I don't know but let's wait until after the baby is born I don't want to be fat going down the isle"

"You're not fat you're pregnant"

"Whet ever I'll be huge can we just wait"

"Ok"

They kiss and spend the rest of the day together.


	2. Chapter 2

Four months while John was at work Ben decided to go out. A couple hours later he came back. He was looking for his keys when he saw a couple guys walking toward him. He started to panic. He quickly pulled out his keys and opened the door. Closing it behind him he pulled out his phone and called John.

John was driving with yet another new rookie when his phone rang. He pulled it out and smiled, putting it to his ear he's still smiling. "Hey you"

"John can you come home"

John heard the fear in Ben's voice "What is it, Are you ok?"

"No I need you now"

"Ok I'm coming" John then heard banging "What is that?"

"Oh my god, there trying to come in"

John turns the car around and headed to the house "Who is, Ben what's going on?"

"Some guys followed me home"

"How, I thought I told you not to leave the house without me"

"I'm sorry, I'm scared"

John sighs "Don't be I'm right around the corner ok" The phone went silent "Ben" John heard a crash then a gun go off. "Ben goddamn it answer me"

**At the house**

John pulled into his driveway and sees that the front door is kicked in. he grabs his gun and he and his rookie go inside. The house saw trashed. John looked back at his rookie. "Look around upstairs, I'm going to look down here. Call me if you find anything."

"Go it" He goes upstairs

John walks around downstairs and doesn't find anything. He call his partner on his walkie talkie "Hey you found anything"

"I think you should come upstairs"

John runs upstairs and into the guest room. He saw a lifeless body on the ground and Ben sitting in front of him with a gun in his hand, covered in blood, shaking and staring into nowhere. He looks at his partner. "Hey call it in"

"Ok" He walks out the room.

John puts his gun away and started to grab for the gun in Ben's hand but Ben jumps and points it at him. "Whoa it's me" John puts both hands on Ben's face "It's ok"

Ben stares blankly at John "John"

"I got you, its ok now" John takes the gun from Ben. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah"

"Come on"

**At the hospital **

Ben was lying on the bed when John walked in. He sits next to his bed and grabs his hand. "How are you doing?"

Ben looks at John "I'm so sorry John."

"Don't be its ok"

"You're not mad"

"No you've been cooped in the house for weeks. I understand why you needed to get out but now you see why I don't like you to go out alone."

"Yeah"

"But I don't even care about all that I'm just glad you're ok"

"What about the others"

"How many more were there"

"Like two or three"

"Well deal with them later but for now let's focus on you."

"They took the weeding ring you gave me"

John looks down "Don't worry about it, I'll take of everything. You just rest."


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later Ben was at the police station giving his statement. John wasn't on the case because it was too personal so he was sitting in the hall waiting for him to come out. When he heard the door open he looked up. Ben walked out followed bySam,Lydiaand Chickie. He stands up "Well"

Sam spoke up first "We got a statement you can go now"

John looks back at Ben "Can you guys walk him to the car I'll be right there."

"Ok" The three of them leave

John turns back to Sam and "Ok what's going on?"

"John you're not suppose to be on this case."

"Come on Sammy I need to know something."

Sam sighs "There were three guys that he described to us"

"Did you get a match?"

"No not yet"

"Call me if you find anything"

"John"

"Look either you tell me when you find something or I'm going to find it myself"

"Ok just calm down. I'll call you if we find anything I promise"

"Thank you"

"No problem now you better get out of here before boss sees us talking"

"Alright" John leaves

John drops Ben off and Chickie's house while he cleaned up the house. It was around nine when he decided to go back to Ben. Pulling up in Chickie's house his phone rang. Pulling it out he saw Sammy's name. He answers it "Hey what did you get?"

"We found one match this guy named Lewis Andrews do you know him?"

"No never heard of him"

"Well I'm going to pick him up tomorrow"

"Then come get me"

"No I can't you not suppose to be on this case"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. Come get me tomorrow Sam"

"Ok just be ready by nine"

"Got it"

John got out the car and headed inside. He saw Ben watching TV on the couch. He walks over to him "Hey what are you doing up"

Ben looked over at John "Waiting for you, what took you so long"

"I was cleaning the house"

"No I saw you pull up. You were just sitting there"

"Oh I was talking to Sam"

"John"

"What?"

"You're not suppose to be on this case"

"I know but I can't just sit here while those assholes that attacked you are still breathing. I need to do something Ben"

"You could get fired"

"I don't care there not getting away with this."

Ben looks down "Just be careful ok I don't want to lose you"

John sits down next to Ben "You wont I'll be fine" John kisses Ben "Now come on you need to sleep"

John helps be up and they head to the guest room. Ben was lying on his side resting his head on John's chest. "John"

"Yeah"

"What are you going to do?"

"Sam found one of the guys. I'm going to go with him tomorrow to pick him up."

"Don't do anything stupid alright"

"I'll try, now get some sleep."

"I love you John Sherman"

John smiles "I love you too Ben Cooper."


	4. Chapter 4

Seven forty the next morning John was just getting out of the shower when Ben awoke. He saw john and started to get up. "John"

John looked back and walked over to him. "Woah woah wait a minute."

"What are you doing up?"

"I have to do something. I'll be back later ok."

"John you not suppoese to be-"

"I know ok but Sam found something and I'm just going to find out what. I won't do anything stupid I promise."

Ben sighs and lays back down. "Just be careful ok."

"Ok" John kisses Ben "I love you Cooper."

"I love you too Sherman."

After getting dressed John heads outside. Eight fifyt-five Sam pulled up and John got in the car.

"Now before we leave you need to understand that you're not a cop ok."

"Ok"

"I'm serious John I know how you can get. If you get involved in any way-"

"I won't Sam you have my word."

Thay leave, about an hour later they pull up to a light blue house.

**Sam gets out as does John. **

"Woah where do you think you're going?"

"Really you're going to make me sit in the car."

"Yes now get back in. I'll handle this ok."

John groans "Fine"

John watches Sam goes up to the door and knock. He saw a tall slim guy answer it. They talked for a minute then he arrested the guy. John looked out his window and saw another guy walking toward them and stop when he sees the car. John watches the guy slowly turn around and walk off. He got out the car. "Hey!"

The guy looks back and takes off running. John goes after him.

"Cooper!" Sam quickly put the guy in the back of the car and drove after them.

John chased the guy to a dead in and tackled him. He wrestled him onto his back and held him there. He heard the car come to a stop behind him. Sam got out with another pair of handcuffs. "John what the hell."

"He ran what was I suppose to do."

"God you're crazy, get up"

John gets up and lets Sam hancuff the guy. Then they both got in the car and drove to the station. Sam had one guy and John had the other.

When they walked in they were stopped by Dective Daniel Salinger. "Well well what do we have here."

Sam spoke up first "I can explain."

Daniel quickly stopped him. He then pointed at John "You in my office now."

John followed him to his office while Sam and Chickie took the two guys to interragation.

Once inside they all sat in silent. John finally spoke up. "It was all me."

"What was?"

"Me being here I couldn't sit a home and do nothing I had to do something."

Daniel just stared at him. "How's Ben?"

"Still a little shaken up but ok."

"John you're not suppose to be on this case."

"I know but I need to be. Look when this is all over you can suspend me or even fire me but I need to be on this case, please."

"Alright fine but If you lay one finger on either of those guys."

"I won't I swear."

"Go"

John got up smiling "Thank you Sir." He then headed to the interragation room where the others were. He walks into the room and all eyes were on him. "What? Did you find out who whe other guys is?"

"Yes but Ben is going to have to identify the suspets first."

"Ok I'll go get him. Don't anything without me." John leaves to get Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben was flipping through the channels when he heard something coming from the kitchen. He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. He didn't see anything so he assumed nothing was there. When he turned around he saw one of the guys that attacked him. He froze when a gun came to his face.

The guy told him to sit so he did. The guy sat across from him with the gun still pointed at him. "Do you remember me?" Ben nods his head. "Good then listen to me. My name is Chris Andrews, my brother Lewis along with his friend have been arrested. When you're hubby comes home to get you so you can make an id you're going to tell him that you don't recognize anyone in there and if my brother doesn't walk out of that police station. "Chris gets up and walks over to Ben. He pulls out a knife and directs it at Ben's stomach. "I'm going to cut your baby out your stomach and strangle that devil with my bare hands, got it."

Ben nods his head again. "I won't I swear"

"Good" Chris pulls the knife away and steps back. "See you soon Ben Sherman." With that he leaves.

After he heaves Ben just sits there. His mind was so far gone he didn't hear John come in until he felt a hand on his face and he jumps.

"Whoa whoa it's me."

"John you scared me"

"Sorry um are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little shaken up."

"I know but I need you to do something for me. Can you do that?"

"Sure anything."

"We arrested two guys that we think might have attacked you and we need you to identity them. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah"

"Ok let's go."

**At the police station**

Sam waked Ben and John in a room so he can identify the people.

John grabs Ben's hand. "Just tell me if anyone looks familiar ok."

Ben nods his head and looked at the guys. "None of these guys look familiar."

Sam looks at Ben "Are you sure?"

"Positive" Ben said looking down.

Sam doesn't buy it though. "What about number 2 are you sure he doesn't look familiar."

"I said no I don't know any of them!" Ben yelled

John gets in front of him. "Ok Ok calm down"

Ben pushed away from John "I want to go home."

"Ok I'll take you back to Chicken's house."

"No I want to go home John, to our house."

"Ok we'll go home."

**At their house**

Ben was sleep on John's chest while John laid awake. His phone vibrated and he answers it. "Hello"

"John its Sam."

"Look if he didn't recognize anyone I believe him."

"Listen, we let one of the guys go but Lewis Andrew's finger prints were a match to some of the stuff at your house."

"Meaning"

"Well for one it mean's he stays in jail."

"And the other"

"It means Ben was lying. He had to know that guy."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just that Lewis's fingerprints were all over your house. John he was there and Ben lied about it. So either he really doesn't know, or he lying."

"Why would he lie?"

"You tell me."

John hung up the phone and looked down at Ben. It didn't make sense, why would Ben lie to him. Was Sam right about Ben, was he hiding something. He know one thing though, he was going to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Ben was making breakfast when John walked in. "Morning." Ben said smiling.

John sat on the stool. "We need to talk about what happened and why you've been lying to me."

Ben stopped and looked up at John. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about!" John yelled "Why did you lie to me about not recognizing anyone in that room. His finger prints were all over the house Ben. Now because of your lies one of them was let go."

"Who was let go?" Ben asked.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" John growled out. "Did you lie about it?"

Ben looked down. "Yes." he said quietly.

John got up and started pacing back and forth. Suddenly he freaked and punched a hole in the wall. "God damn it Ben! Why the hell would you do something like that? We're trying to catch the guys that attacked you and you lie about something like that."

"John I'm sorry." Ben cried out.

John took a deep breath. "Just tell me why?"

Ben sighed "The other guy, the leader or whoever, came here and he told me that if his brother doesn't walk out of that jail he was going to cut the baby out of my stomach and strangle it with his bare hands."

John walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anything to happen. John I'm so sorry I lied." Ben started to cry.

John sighed and pulled Ben into his arms. "Don't cry it will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Ben wrapped his arms around John's waist. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh" John said swaying him from side to side. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Ben pulled back. "The guy's name was Chris Andrews and his little brothers name is Lewis. That's why I have to know who that guy is in jail."

John looked down. "We found Lewis finger prints all over the house. He's the one we have in jail. We let the other kid go yesterday."

Ben stepped back "Then he's going to come here."

"Hey" John placed both hands on his face. "Do you trust me?" Ben nods "Do you love me?" he nods again. "Then let me handle it okay. I won't let anything happen to you and another thing we need to get you away from all this."

Ben's eyes grew wide. "You can't just send me away John."

"Ben you're almost five months now and if you keep stressing like this were going to lose the baby. I need you to be alright and you're not here." John sighed "It's just until everything settles down here. I promise I'll call you everyday but will you please just do this for me. It won't be for long I promise."

Ben knew John was right so he gave in. "OK I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Thank you." John moves back. "Now I want you to go pack up some clothes for me while I make some calls."

Ben nods "OK"

Meanwhile

Chris was pacing back and forth. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I told him to use gloves Chris but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Stay here I got something to do." He leaves.

tbc..

forgive my mistakes


	7. Chapter 7

They were packing up Ben some clothes when the door bell rang. John kept packing while Ben went to answer the door. He opened the door and froze because standing in front of him was none other than Chris Andrews. Ben stepped back "What are you doing here?"

Chris pointed the gun at Ben. "I told you this would happen if my brother wasn't let go." He walked forward.

Ben stepped back."I didn't say anything to get him arrested."

"Then how come my brother is in jail right now?" Chris said walking closer to Ben.

Ben took another stop back. "Because he wasn't wearing any gloves and his finger prints were all over the place. They had evidence that he was there."

"What did you say when you had to identify them." Chris asked lowering the gun.

"I said that I didn't recognize any of them." Ben said as his arms went around his stomach. "I didn't say anything they just figured it out I swear."

"Who is that Ben?" John asked walking into the living room. He stopped when he saw the man standing in his living room. "You got a lot of balls showing your face here." He started too walked up to Chris but he saw the gun in his hand and stopped.

Chris raised the gun and pointed it at John. "Well if it isn't the great John Cooper." He said smiling. "I heard a lot about you Cooper. I know that before you two got together you were on so much drugs and it was so bad you got committed."

"I wasn't on drugs I was just going through a rough time." John said walking up to Ben.

Chris stepped back. "Yeah right and the whole while you were messed up Ben was there for you. Caring for you, being your friend when you fucked up on the job because you were TO high. Using your back as an excuse for acting like a druggie, than a cop. You're nothing but a fraud and you always will be."

"Get out of my house Andrews or I will kill you." John said pushing Ben behind him.

Chris smiled "Or what huh because I'm the one with the gun here not you."

"You really think that I'm going to let you hurt my family?" John asked.

Chris nodded "Yeah I do if you know what's good for you, you will."

John stood his ground. "I'm not letting you hurt them."

"Oh I just want to kill that demon inside you." Chris pointed the gun at Ben then lowered it down to his stomach.

"John!" Ben cried out.

"Wait stop!" John said "What do you want?"

"I already told you what I want and the faster you let me kill it. The faster I'll be gone out of your lives." Chris pointed the gun back at John. "Move out of my way Cooper."  
>John shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."<p>

Chris sighed "Fine." He made the mistake of pulling the gun toward him to cock it and the next thing he knew he was on the ground with John on top of him. They were fighting over the gun. Ben stood and watched as the two fought for the gun. John eventually gets the gun and throws it across the room. He then started pounding Chris over and over again. Ben was yelling and yelling for him to stop but John was relentless. Ben watched as Chris was hit over and over again. He was about to reach out for John but a sharp pain in his stomach made him stop. Both hands went to his stomach and he let out a groan. Then he feels something running down his legs and he looks down and panics.

"John." Ben says silently. Looking up he sees that he's still hitting Chris. "John!" He yelled.

John stopped and looked back at Ben. He saw the pure horror, pain and, fear in Ben's eyes. "Ben are you okay?"

Ben looked down at the pool of blood on the floor. "The baby?"

John finally noticed all the blood and he goes over to him. "Oh my god what happened?"

Ben was now crying from the pain. "I don't know but it hurts. John I think something is wrong." He knelt down onto his knees and let out a yell in pain. "John!"

John got down on his knees. "Okay just hold on." He pulled out his phone and called 911, even though he was 911. He helped Ben over to the couch and held his hand. "Just hang in there for me okay."

Ben shook his head. "I can't it hurts John and hurt's so bad."

"Well you're only 5 months so you can't be giving birth right now so it has to be something else." John said.

Ben closed his eyes. "I don't know but I hope everything is okay."

John continued to hold his hand and he also started rubbing his belly. "Everything is going to be okay?" He kissed Ben on the cheek. "Just breathe for me."

At the hospital

Ben was rushed into the back and John couldn't go in so he stayed in the waiting room. Around midnight that night john was asleep in the chair.

He was woken up by a nurse. "Excuse me sir?"

John jumped up. "What's going on?"

She looked down at her pad. "Has he been under a lot of stress lately?"

John nodded "Yeah he was attacked a while ago and the attacker has threatened him."

"Like how?" She said.

"He said that he was going to kill the baby if he said anything to us about who attacked him. He just showed up today at our house and-" John closed his eyes and sighed. "Just tell me what's happening with them."

"By him stressing so much it caused him to go into early labor." She said. "But because the pregnancy is this early we had to take the baby out or she would have died."

John smiled "She?'

The nurse smiled "Yes she but she had to be put in an incubator but she's doing really well. It's very rare but because he's a male. When a male is pregnant the baby develops faster. So with a male five months is a fully developed baby but with a female the baby wouldn't be close."

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"That means that the baby wouldn't be fully developed and would be at risk of dying." She smiled at the confused look on John's face. "Okay in other words your baby girl is alive and well but she will have to stay here for a while."

John nodded and started to cry. "She's going to okay though, right?"

She nodded "She's going to be alright."

John let out a breath. "Oh thank god but what about Ben? How is he doing?"

Her smile faded "Ben's case is a little different. We were able to get the baby out alive but-"

John paled "Are you saying that he's dead?"

TBC…

A/N Well I've hoped that you've enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up as soon as I get a chance to do so but please leave a review.


End file.
